Angel's Journey
by DitDitto
Summary: This is about a young thirteen year old girl who goes on an journey across the Unova region.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is my third fanfic. So do the drill: Read, Enjoy, Rate if necessary, and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Angel's POV  
**

I walked out of the Gym to look for my mom. She had come with three Pokemon for me to choose from. Professor Juniper had asked my mom to come here to give me a Pokemon. A cold wind blew my brown, chin length hair into my hazel eyes. I brushed the hair out of my eyes and started to go to the Aspertia lookout to go see my mom when I saw a women outside her house on her Xtransceiver. If I hurried I would be able to catch my mom. 2 minutes later I walked up to my mom._  
_

"Hi Mom." I said.

"Hi sweetie. Here for your Pokemon?" she asked.

"Yes Mom and the Pokedex too." I answered. I did not mention this before but my mom is Bianca and my dad is Cheren.

"Okay these are the three Pokemon you can choose from." Mom said. She pressed a green button on a glass container and the lid slid back to reveal three pokeballs.

"This is Snivy, this is Tepig, and this is..." Mom said pointing to the left pokeball then to the right one.

"... Oshawott." I said, finishing her sentence.

"Is that the Pokemon you want?" she asked.

"Yes" was my simple reply as I picked up the middle pokeball.

"Would you like to nickname your Pokemon?" Mom asked.

"Yes please." I said.

"What would you like to nick name your Oshawott?" she asked me.

"What's it's gender?" I asked.

"It's a girl." Mom replied.

"I'll name her... Susan!" I told my mom. And that is the beginning of my beautiful friendship with Susan.

* * *

**Sorry for the short story but ****the stories after will be longer. Since it is my first Pokemon story(based of of Black 2 and White 2) it is kind of strange. But they WILL get better. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Let the Journey BEGIN!

**This is the second chapter of Angel's Journey. So if you like or have read it then READ THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Angel's POV**

_So this is the feeling Trainers get when they become Pokemon Trainers. _I thought as a warm feeling rushed through my body.

"Okay you know how everything works, right?" Mom said.

"Yeah, Mom. I know." I said.

"Then you're off on your journey!" she said, excited.

"Okay, bye, I'm off." I said, turning away.

"Wait!" Mom shouted after me. I turned around.

"You forgot the pokedex." she said. Mom walked over to me and handed me a red, rectangular prism like object- that looked somewhat like a mini computer.

"Thanks, Mom." I said. I walked down the stairs and saw a black haired boy following a brown haired girl coming towards the lookout.I walked as fast as I could until I could see a green roofed building called a passageway. As I walked into the building I heard my name be called. I turned to see a women sitting behind a counter.

"Oh, hello Miss-" I paused. I did not know this woman's name.

"Oh, sorry, I did not mean to be rude but my name is Miss Mia." she said.

"Um... nice to meet you." I said. I was a little confused.

"I called you to give you this. Come over her and get it." she said. I walked over to the women behind the counter. She reached under and pulled out a small bottle with purple liquid in it.

"This is called a potion. It is used to heal pokemon. When you can't go to a Poke Center or are in a battle, you can use this if you need to heal." Miss Mia said. I looked at her blankly.

"Go on, take it." she said.

"Um... thank you." I said.

"Oh, no problem. I have tons of these under my counter." Miss Mia said.

"Okay, thank you for all of this Miss Mia. Now, I'll be on my way. Thank you!" I said. I turned and walked toward the door . Then I heard the door on the other side of the passageway open. I rushed out the door.

Now you must be wondering why I don't want to be seen by this strange girl. Well, the reason is simple. Once you see someone that you haven't battled before, you want to battle them. And I'm not very fond of battles. If I think I'm too weak, I believe I'm too weak. And right now, I believe I'm too weak to battle because I just got my Pokemon.

"Hey, Angel, wait for me!" a female voice shouted at me. Oh great all the explaining let her catch up to me. The girl I wa running from as girl who went by the name of Rosa. I stopped so Rosa could catch up to me.

"Why are you in such a rush, Angel?" she asked me.

"I'm not." I said.

"Yes you are." She said.

"Oh really" I asked.

"Yeah, well I wanted to ask you a question." Rosa said.

"Hmm?" I asked looking up at Rosa.

"Well...umm... I... uh... wanted for you to go on a journey with me. Will you?" she asked.

_Ummm... this is very sudden but I get a good feeling about us forming a team. _I nodded my head. And thus a travel team was created by Angel and Rosa.

* * *

**And there we have it. Chapter 2!**


	3. Dreams

**Just go ahead and read.**

* * *

**Angel POV**

I started to go with Rosa to Floccesy Ranch but decided to stay back while Rosa gave Hugh his town map. Somehow Hugh got ahead of us.

Probably while we were having lunch at the Pokecenter. I do wonder why he didn't join us, though. But he is always wants to be first at everything. Even though I always beat him.

But this time he finally beat me to Floccesy Ranch. But he won't be ahead for long. I took out my Xtransceiver and dialed Rosa's number. I walked out of the Pokecenter as Rosa's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Angel! What's up?" Rosa asked.

"I'm coming to help you." I said.

"Help with what?" Rosa asked.

"Just know that I'm coming to Floccesy Ranch." I said, and hung up. I followed the route before Floccesy Ranch easily because all the Trainers Rosa battled were too busy healing their Pokemon to notice me walk by. I made it to Floccesy Ranch easily with no trouble. I walked ue"When did you get here?" Rosa asked.

"Just a few seconds ago." I said.

"Well okay, I guess." she said.

"I always knew it was lively around here. So you were having a Pokemon battle, eh?" a voice said. We all turned around to see a man and a women with a Herdier, coming towards us.

"Who are you?" Hugh asked the man.

"Who am I? I am the owner of this ranch." the man said.

"And I am his wife." the woman said.

"Here you kids could use this in battle." The owner's wife handed Hugh, Rosa, and I a potion.

"Thank you." Rosa said.

"I do have a question for you, though." the owner said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Have you seen a Herdier around?" he asked.

"Yes he has been missing-" the wife said.

"But we think he's just playing around." the owner said.

"It's missing and your not worried!" Hugh shouted.

"Well you see-" the wife said.

"Well I guess we can go look." Hugh said. He dashed of to start looking.

"We best go look too, Rosa." I said.

"Okay." she said. We started to look. I went to the back of the grove in the farm and sa a man in what looked like a gun suit.

"Hey what are you doing back here?" I shouted at him. Then I looked closer to see a Herdier behind him. I walked up to him.

"Come over here, Herdier." I called to the Herdier.

"Hey! What are you doing? Are you trying to run my plans?" the man asked me.

"Depends. What are your plans?" I asked him.

"I was going to steal this Herdier but I got lost." he said.

"Then yes, I am going to demolish your plans." I said.

"Then why don't we have a battle. I win you give me your Pokemon." he said.

"I win you give back that Herdier." I said.

"Deal" I asked.

"Deal." he said. We shook hands, and the battle started. He sent out a Patrat and I sent out my Oshawott. I took me two Tackles and a Water Gun. Then, the battle ended. And I won.

"So now hand over the Pokemon." I said.

"No." he said.

"Fine then someone else will come get him." I said.

** Time Skip: Two minutes later**

I walked over to Rosa.

"Rosa, go to he deepest part of the grove." I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"You will find Herdier there." I said.

"Oh, okay." she said. Then she walked off. Hugh then walked up to me.

"Since I battled Rosa I ant to battle you next." he said.

"Um... okay I except your challenge." I said. The battle begun. He sent out Snivy. So I sent out Oshawott, who was now a level 6.

"Snivy use Tackle." Hugh shouted to his Snivy to start the battle. On and on we attacked until it was on the last straw. But it was also my turn to hit.

"Oshawott use Tackle!" Oshawott tackled the Snivy and the dust cleared. Snivy was down.

"Awww man." Hugh said, giving me the money for beating him.

"Well at least Rosa found the Herdier." Angel said.

"Oh, she did! I'll go tell the owners!" Hugh said, running off. Two minutes later Rosa came up to me.

"You know, Angel, I don't think that this is going to work out with us." Rosa said.

"Awww... okay." I said, frowning.

"But I do here some people from Kanto are coming." she said. Rosa's phone started ringing.

"Sorry, I gotta take this." she said, answering the call

"Hello?" I heard a voice ask Rosa.

"Hello this is Rosa Devons." Rosa said.

"Hey, it's Mom. I need you to come home for a little bit okay." the voice said. Then my phone started ringing.

"Hello? This Angel Bell." I said.

"Honey come to Aspertia immediately." the voice who I recognized as my mom said.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Rosa and I said at the same time, hanging up. We got together one last time and set off to Aspertia. Hugh came this time, too.

* * *

**There it is! Read, Rate, and Review!**


End file.
